In the conventional flocculation and dehydration test equipment, generally, a flocculant needs to be added and then agitated to form supernatant water and lower-layer slurry in an agitation tank. The supernatant water is pumped and drained through pipelines. After the supernatant water is pumped and drained, there is often a great amount of water in the slurry, and the water in the slurry cannot be drained during the pumping and drainage of the supernatant water. Accordingly, water will not be pumped and drained completely, and the remaining slurry cannot be directly utilized due to a too high content of water.